Episode 2
Kid History - Episode 2 - by BoredShortsTV is the second episode of Kid History - Season 1 and of Kid History. This tells a story of Randy and Kyle having fun, until Kyle's mom forces theme to go home. Randy and John go to get Kyle to go toilet papering with them. Plot The story begins with Randy and Kyle (Richard Sharrah) playing in the street. Next, they color pictures and hang them on their faces. Later, they jump in trees and jump on houses. Kyle's dad (changed to Kyle's Mom (Brett Roberts)) calls them for dinner. In disgust, Kyle's mom forces Randy and Kyle to come down. Randy asks Kyle is he wants to go toilet papering tonight. Kyle agrees, barfs, swallows his (invisible) throw-up and says "Yes" again. Unfortunately, Kyle's mom forces Randy to go home. At the Roberts' house, Randy wakes John up to ask him if he wants to go toilet papering with him. John says, "Okay, but let's wear our ninja stuff. That'll look really cool." Randy asks if they own "ninja stuff". John replies by saying "no". Randy and John put on pirate costumes and head off to Kyle's house. When they reach Kyle's house, Randy knocks on the window, but there is no answer.Then both of them took off all of their clothes besides their underwear and tied them together to make a rope. Then they tied it to the tree and John forced Randy to go in through the window, much to Randy's dismay. Inside, Randy wakes Kyle's mom (who he mistakened for Kyle). Randy apologizes and attempts to climb out the window, but Kyle's mom forces him to go out the door. When Randy comes outside, John laughs at him. Then they go home..."with magic" and dressed only in their underwear. Transcript Opening Credits: 20 years ago, Randy and John embarked on an epic adventure...This story has only been told within the family (until now).... Kid #1: Once upon a time...Randy and Kyle were- (Randy and Kyle are playing in the street) -playing in the street. Kid #2: No, you first. You. No, you, you! Kid #3: (whisperng) It's filming. Kid #4: When Randy was little....(Randy and Kyle are playing Tag)....then he played with his friend Kyle. Kid #5: They colored pictures...(Randy and Kyle are drawing)...hanged it on their faces. Kid #4: Then Kyle said- (Now Randy and Kyle taped pictures to their faces). Kyle: Hey! Aren't you having a good time today? Kid #4: He said- Randy: Kyle, I am having a good time! Kid #4: And...they like to- (Randy and Kyle are licking water from a gutter) -drink out of the gutter. (Kid #3 sticks her tounge out, imitating Randy and Kyle). Kid #4: Then Kyle said- Kyle: This is gross. Randy: This is super delicious. Kid #6: Then Kyle's dad came and said- Kyle's Dad: Hey! It's time for dinner! Kid #6: And then- Kid #7: No, it was his mom. Kid #6: Oh. Kyle's mom came out and said- Kyle's Mom: (singing) Hey, it's time for dinner! (normal) Are you drinking in the gutter?! Kid #4: And Kyle said- Kyle: Uhhhhhh... (Kid #2 and Kid #3 laugh). Kid #5: They were jumping in the tree- (Randy and Kyle are jumping in trees) -and jumping in the tree. Kid #3: On trees, houses, beds. Kyle: This is fun! Randy: (jumping on his house) This is funner! (laughs) Kid #4: Kyle's mom yelled- Kyle's Mom: (quietly) What are you doing? (a little bit louder) Are you jumping in the trees? Are you jumping on the houses? Kid #4: Then Kyle said- Kyle: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... Kyle's Mom: Kyle! Kyle! Kyle! Kyle! Kyle! Kyle! Kyllllllllllle! Kyle! Kyle! (lower tone) Kyle! (demonic voice) Kyle!! Kid #1: Then Randy said- Randy: Hey, Kyle. Wanna go...toilet papering tonight? (unintelligable noises). Kid #1: Then Kyle said- Kyle: Okay! That will be fun! (barfs and swallows his throw up). Kid #1: Kyle said- Kyle: Okay that will be fun! Kyle's Mom: (whacks Randy and kyle with spoon) Kyle! Randy! What're you doing?! Kid #5: Then they went home. (Randy and Kyle walk away from each other). Kid #4: Then Randy woke John up. Randy: Wanna go toilet papering with me? John: Okay, but let's wear our ninja stuff. That'll look really cool. Kid #4: Randy...said- Randy: Do we have ninja stuff? Kid #4: And John said- John: No. Randy: Then let's use out pirate stuff, 'cause I know we have pirate stuff. (Randy and John put on pirate costumes. Kid #1: Randy and Kyle went to Kyle's house at night. (Kyle changes to John). Randy and John went to Kyle's house at night. They did cartwheels- (Randy and John do cartwheels) -all the way to Kyle's house. Kid #1: (laughs) And Randy had pretty hair. (Randy takes off his hat and flips his long blonde hair as the girls laugh histerically). Kid #6: So, they went to Kyle's...Kyle's house and looked through the window. Kid #4: They knocked on the window, and nobody answered it. Kid #2: Knocked on the glass. Kid #6: John said- John: Go in there. Kid #6: And then Randy said- Randy: I don't wanna go in there. You go in there! Kid #6: Then John said- John: I'm gonna go home if you don'y go in there. Kid #6: And then Randy went in. Kid #7: So he tapped Kyle's shoulder. Kid #2: He was trying to wake ummmm...Kyle up, but it was actually Kyle's mmmmmmom. Kid #7: And it was Kyle's mom. Kid #4: Then Kyle's mom said- Kyle's Mom: AHH! Randay! Randay?! RanDIE! RANDIE! RANDIE! Randy? Randy, what are you doing in here? Kid #6: And then...Randy said- Randy: Sorry. Sorry, I'll just go! Kid #6: And then, Randy started climbing out the window, and then Kyle's mom said- Kyle's Mom: No, use the door! Go out the door, you freak! Get over here! Get outta here! Kid #7: And then....his mom went out and helped him out the door. Kid #2: When Randy came outside, John was laughing at him. John: (laughs a weird laugh). Kid #5: Randy said- Randy: (fart noise)! Kid #3: Then they went home...with magic! (Randy and John disappear and the girls laugh). (Credits roll). Kid #5: The end. Kid #4: The end. Kid #2: The end. Caroline Loe:Then both of them took off all of their clothes besides their underwear and tied them together to make a rope. Then they tied it to the tree. and dressed only in their underwear. Trivia *This is the first episode to feature Brett Roberts. Brett was only part of the crew in Episode 1. *When Kyle's mom calls Kyle's name the last time, she says "Kyle!!!" in a demonic voice. This starts the "Demonic Voice" running gag. *Kid #3 says that Randy and Kyle were jumping on beds, but it is not shown. *There is a deleted scene where Kyle's mom says "This is freaking Friday!". It was deleted because Brett Roberts had trouble mouthing the line, due to a large pause that comes before the line. *When Kyle's mom says "Kyle!!!" in a demonic voice, it is surprisingly Kid #4's voice, unaltered. This is revealed on the DVD. Cast (in order of appearance) Randy Roberts - Randy Richard Sharrah - Kyle Brett Roberts - Kyle's mom; Kyle's dad (cameo; changed to Kyle's mom) John Roberts - John Watch the Video here Category:Episodes